


Aphrodite turns ivory into people

by ChopinWorshipper



Series: The Olympians and their everyday shenanigans [17]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Aphrodite Ships It, F/M, mention of prostitution, sometimes Aphrodite is actually nice, things get a bit weird here, what with feeling up a statue and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopinWorshipper/pseuds/ChopinWorshipper
Summary: Amidst the hustle of her highest celebration day, Aphrodite, the goddess of love, sex, desire and beauty, gets an interesting prayer ...
Relationships: Galatea the Statue/Pygmalion (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: The Olympians and their everyday shenanigans [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148963
Kudos: 3





	Aphrodite turns ivory into people

Aphrodite had been born near Cyprus. So it was only legit, that the island was her favourite place on earth (she wasn't called “Kypris” for nothing!).

But lately that place had caused her grief.

The Cypriote women had ceased to worship her and her altars remained empty.

But the cherry on top of the icing was, when they began to even deny her existence.

Aphrodite had retaliated by driving them insane. They began to sell their bodies for wealth – the goddess had invented prostitution.

A bittersweet revenge; many of her loyal followers had been appalled by this, especially the king of Cyprus, Pygmalion. He was a hobby sculptor and a talented one at that; his sculptures were renowned for their beauty. And he was fiercely devoted to Aphrodite. Never forgot a single sacrifice, always honoured her without fail and took great pride in living on the island that Aphrodite loved the most. But at seeing the newly cursed women's behaviour, he had resolved to remain celibate. Understandable, but in her not-so-humble opinion, this man was too good to not have a wife!

Some time later, her festival was held on Cyprus and the goddess of love sent her spirit to the human world to watch over the celebrations and to hear the prayers of the mortals. Aphrodite's ears were attacked by the usual prayers for love and beauty. But soon, a very particular voice reached her ears and she focussed on it.

“ _O great Kypris, golden Aphrodite, Eustephanos¹, hear my prayer …”_

Ah. It was Pygmalion. What did he want?

“… _and all you happy, golden-throned gods! If all things you can grant, my bride shall be …”_

A pause and the corner of Aphrodite's mouth turned upwards in amusement; she could tell that he was ashamed of what he was about to say.

“… _the living likeness of my ivory girl”_ , Pygmalion finished hesitantly.

Aphrodite needed only a second to let her spirit wander and see what was so great about that ivory statue.

As her presence gazed onto the sculpture, she was pleasantly surprised: he had sculpted this work just the way Aphrodite knew he envisioned her. The goddess of love and desire appeared to mortals as the kind of person they desired the most. She had appeared to Pygmalion in dream visions before and he apparently had memorised the vision of her that he had seen. Because this statue was a perfect copy.

The goddess couldn't help but smile; this was just so touching and adorable!

He had fallen for his masterpiece of a statue, his ideal girl, whom he had modelled after her, after Aphrodite. And he had prayed for a girl like her, because he was too embarrassed to wish for the statue to become his wife – after all, you couldn't marry a statue!

“Or _can_ you?”, Aphrodite smirked to herself.

And all of this happened within the span of five seconds.

Then she snapped her finger and the sacred fire in her temple shot up thrice, to let Pygmalion know, that his prayer had been answered.

As he went home, the goddess of love let her magic work.

Pygmalion was filled with desire to kiss this statue.

Aphrodite watched on in amusement, as he tried to tell himself out of it, because kissing a statue was weird and stupid. But in the end, the desire won out and he did as the goddess intended.

At the first kiss, Aphrodite filled the statue with human warmth.

The second and the hard ivory turned into soft flesh and skin.

A few more and a living, breathing girl tumbled into the surprised Pygmalion's arms.

As she gained awareness and saw the world and her maker, a bashful blush tinted her milk white face and she gazed up to him with the love he felt for her. Because Aphrodite had done more than giving her life, flesh and soul: she had given her love and the exact character Pygmalion had imagined her with.

The king couldn't do anything, but embrace her and tearfully praise the goddess of love and thank her for making his dream come true.

Aphrodite smiled upon the union and gave the two her blessing.

“Rise, Pygmalion and Galatea”, she spoke to them directly. “Have my blessing, you beautiful couple. May you live happily and in harmony until the end of your days. Now go out there and tell the world of this miracle. And let everybody know the power of love.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Kypris ("Of Cyprus"), Eustephanos ("Richly-Crowned/Well-Girdled"), epithets of Aphrodite.


End file.
